User talk:RaphBlade7
Green Rupee (talk) 01:00, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Categories Images Categories Again Hey can you find out what the second locked skill added to the Master Sword in Hyrule Warriors Legends is? Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 11:55, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Forum Hey, I'm leaving this message on the page of every regular user that I can see that's edited in the last few days to make sure this forum gets circulated. It'd be great if you could hop over and add your input. Thanks! —'Ceiling Master' 00:40, June 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to piggyback of Ceiling Master's header and promote this forum Forum:Hyrule Warrior's Canonicity. You in particular should probably have a say given how much work you've put into the Hyrule Warrior pages. Oni Link 04:13, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Edits Look, for the last time, stop. Your categorization edits have been reverted and are being discussed here. If you continue to ignore the rules here, I will block you. —'Ceiling Master' 17:02, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Keese categorisation According to the edit summary you left, your category are wrongly defined if it remains under Enemies, these items has nothing to do under Enemies. So as a subcategory of Enemies, these items do not respect the categorisation (logic). Note that you have been warned about edit warring. WiseAdventurer (talk) 14:51, July 3, 2016 (UTC) E-Mailing an Administrator about IP Block I would like to E-mail Oni Dark Link to discuss the recent Block (Block ID #13125) , but I am having trouble doing so (I cannot find the E-mail this user or anything of the sort on). Can someone tell me how I am supposed to do this. Personally, I think there should be some sort of link on the User is Blocked page or better instructions on how to discuss blocks with administrators (in a polite and courteous fashion, of course). IP Address 108.26.64.161. (Note: My E-Mail address is specified in my account preferences.) RaphBlade7 (talk) 00:27, July 18, 2016 (UTC) My Apologies I understand the reason for the block and apologize for not communicating my ideas with others better. I rarely visit my talk page and realize that I should be more careful to notice any edit warnings in the future, in order to address them and explain the reasoning behind my contributions to Zeldapedia (especially when it comes to Categories). I will also try to be better at listening to other users opinions, suggestions, and complaints. If possible I would like to discuss the possibility of reducing the length of the Block, as I realize the Block was justified due to my lack of communication, so I am willing to accept it as punishment for my ignorance and lack of communication, though I hope that it might be reduced so I might show that I can be more thoughtful and responsible contributor (sooner rather than later). I would like to be e-mailed about this if possible. I hope to be able to continue to contribute to Zeldapedia in the future. Sincerely, RaphBlade7 (talk) 00:27, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Debut New pages and page formatting As it has been indicated to other concerned contributors, please do not add new pages (BotW) without content or too incomplete, and without usual article formatting, meaning for example without the infobox or the navbox. It takes a lot of time to us to check, correct, format and fill such a page, so preferable to let other people who provide a complete work, to add them. Also on the article for which you add long description, do not forget the correct article formatting. It is surprising that a long-time and rather important contributor like you must be warned (again) about this. Thanks. WiseAdventurer (talk) 18:28, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Edit warring Twice a day, currently with Guardian Shield+, now you are explicitly warned. WiseAdventurer (talk) 02:31, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Previous warring You need to stop repeatedly undoing revisions done by other users. AKA: edit warring. Your 'edit wars' earlier could have been easily avoided if you brought up the issue to WiseAdventurer's talk page or an administrator, like myself. In the future, if this happens again without any attempts to sort the problem out, it will result in a block. Green Rupee 05:57, March 28, 2017 (UTC) "The shorter, the better" I have seen your very long paragraphs work on the BotW section of the Bow article, all the info who have just reported really looks like a mess, it is too much, and in my opinion, it is really awful to read. It is very nice to provide effort to develop the articles however not anyhow, the purpose of Zeldapedia is to be informative but also accessible to everyone, you really have to take into account three points. First of all, it seems to me that you are now used to filling articles as much as possible that is a wrong way. Adding long texts, particularly long descriptions, too much info while describing something, does not mean a better article, and finally leads to the worse, something messy or hard to read. A nice article needs to be easily readable, clear and limited to the essential, in particular long and developed articles. "The shorter, the better", when you/we describe something, in order to propose the most accessible informative articles we can provide. The other point is that related things does not mean to put all the same info on their respective articles. Moreover I have observed that because of this will to fill as much as possible, you often add paragraphs or sentences that are almost off-topic or at the limit to be off-topic, regarding the subject of the article itself. I have noticed paragraphs or sentences that contain (almost copied and pasted) the same info on two, three or more articles. A last point, the purpose of Zeldapedia is to have encyclopaedic articles, so it is important to avoid points of view addition, the articles must remain as objective as possible. Zeldapedia is an encyclopaedia, it is honourable to have a complete encyclopaedia about Zelda games, but this also means to be easily accessible and to provide clear and essential information, not ultra-filled or ultra-condensed articles! English is not my mother-tongue but I hope, you see what I mean and this will help you, because it will help us, the whole community of regular contributors. WiseAdventurer (talk) 22:31, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :Since you do not care of or neglect the advices that we have given to you (including article formatting respect), in particular the one I have took time to write and friendly given to you above, no it is a warn, stop to overfill article texts (description, paragraphs, etc.). It takes a lot of time to correct the heavy writing, the non-pertaining or pointless things you add just in order to intentionally fill the articles, and above, I have amply explained to you and given guidance and indications how to help you and manage in a suitable way. WiseAdventurer (talk) 16:45, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Four Swords 04:39, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey I need some help understanding something in LOZ Four Swords on the Gameboy. Is there a differences between the silver key and the gold key? If you don't know anything about Four Swords on the Gameboy, let me know if there is some one else on here that do. 04:39, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Also sorry if I don't do the ~x4 thing right. I always put it on my messages and the other users said I didn't add it. 04:41, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Warn You should really take into account the several advices and warns writing to you many times above or edit summaries, in particular to group contributions/change of a same page in one edit (I guess the purpose may be to increase your edits counter...), to respect the articles formatting you still neglect, to try to write correctly (clear, simple, relevant, objectivity, no point of view, no speculation, etc.) and not to overfill pages. Zeldapedia works as a community, with common decisions and rules, not according to your own will and "rules", while any suggestion, proposal, contestation from anyone can be shared with the community and will be read, considered and discussed. Your intentional behavior towards this community has become really intolerable, next time the team will proceed... WiseAdventurer (talk) 14:13, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Discord Server Being part of the Discussion section, I've organized a Discord server for this small community in order for it to grow and eliminate the issues on functionality with the Discussion section (such as constantly having to refresh) and replace the already abandoned Live Chat. Aquila2002 and I want to invite you and the other (semi)active members of this wiki. Here is the link to the Discord server: https://discord.gg/ZDBEPQZ Thank you and have a great day!--Nathan_The_Asian332 (talk) 20:51, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Nominating for speedy deletion Just created an account to let you know that your run-on sentence on the Monster Cake page ("Monster cake is a dangerous...such as chancellors.") has 117 words. That's only three fewer words than there are shrines in BotW. Why Check out the Zeldapedia Discord server! I've sent you a message about this a while back, I believe... If you don't know about it before, you know now. Check out the official Zeldapedia Discord server. You can find the link in the Home Page or in the link provided below: https://discord.gg/YvXEd35 We are currently a growing community and would love the support we can get, so if you want to chat and hang out with the community, feel free to join! --Nathan_The_Asian332 (talk) 02:45, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Advice Hi, I've noticed that you have been adding a lot of information to various articles, particularly BotW ones. While fleshing out articles is great, I would like to encourage you to read up on the Manual of Style. Your edits tend to contain spelling errors, links to redirects or disambiguation pages, and presumptions. You have also created many unnecessary disambiguation pages. Please note that a wiki is meant to provide easy access to information with simple navigation. You tend to add unnecessary details, so I would like to reiterate the idea of "the shorter, the better" regarding articles as pointed out above. In essence: * Please proofread your edits before submitting them. The preview button exists for a reason. * Take some time to review your work and see if it can be made more concise. * Check your links. If you add a link, you can try opening it in a new tab from the preview and make sure it does not link to a redirect or disambiguation page. * If you have a presumption or a theory, meaning it is not OFFICIALLY stated in canon, then please use a theory section or bring it up on the talk page. * If creating a disambiguation page, consider if a user that types the word into the search bar will be able to easily find the article from there. Adjectives that describe things generally do not need a disambiguation page. * Before submitting, it is generally good etiquette to add an edit summary so later editors can understand what had been changed. This makes it easier for everybody. * COMMUNICATE with other users. This is a community effort. Utilize the article's talk page if you are unsure whether something should be added or not. If another user reverts your edits, either discuss it on their talk page or the article's talk page. To reiterate, I am not trying to discourage you from editing, but rather encouraging you to become a better editor. We certainly need people willing to add content, but not if it comes at the expense of style and formatting. If you have any questions, feel free to ask on my talk page. – Tirlby (talk) 02:39, January 20, 2019 (UTC) : I'd like to add another point to the list. If you know you will be adding a massive amount of information or changing a lot of the page, I would suggest creating it within your own sandbox page first so you can tweak it to perfection. Then you would just need to paste your work into the real article. If you don't know what I mean, just ask and I can explain in more detail. – Tirlby (talk) 04:59, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Warning Look, I don't know why you absolutely refuse to look at your talk page or check the recent changes. You continue to add walls of completely unnecessary (and largely speculative) text that have no place here, bloating countless pages with enormous, pointless paragraphs. I can tell you're passionate about the series, and I get that you want to contribute, but this is your last warning: if you keep doing what you're doing without any kind of communication, I'll have to block you. It seems to be the only way to get your attention. – Ceiling Master 22:47, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Notice Please make sure to read all the advice on this page. If you continue editing in the same style as before it will result in a longer block. Reread Tirlby's message on this page and follow all the advice he gave you. This is not optional if you wish to continue editing. The quality of your edits matters. I do appreciate the time and effort you seem to put in, but you need to improve your quality dramatically, even if that means fewer overall edits. Green Rupee 04:42, April 10, 2019 (UTC)